


'Me debes un beso'

by Cowgirl_Lou (Louise2212)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Short & Sweet, Some Swearing, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 13:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louise2212/pseuds/Cowgirl_Lou
Summary: You ask Javier to teach you Spanish





	'Me debes un beso'

“I was wondering if you’d teach me Spanish” you casually asked Javier one day as you both sat around the campfire.

He looked up from polishing his boots “You want to learn espaňol?” he asked grinning at the thought that you wished to learn his mother tongue, “but why?”

“I want to know what you sing about. I hear the emotion in your voice, but I have no idea what it is you’re actually saying” you explained as he uncrossed his legs and reached for his guitar.

“Is that so? Maybe I like the mystery of nobody knowing how I truly feel” he teased as he moved closer to you.

“Well maybe you can just teach me how to curse the others out then” you suggested with a sly grin etched on your face

“All in good time hermosa” he told you as he strum a few chords and started to serenade you, firstly Spanish & then repeating it in English so you understood.

Over the next couple of weeks, when you weren’t busy with camp choirs, you’d both find a quiet spot around camp where he’d either sing some more to you or teach you certain phrases that could be used solely amongst the two of you around camp:

“Por ejemplo: Micah es un hijo de puta” he smirked at you as you understood him perfectly.

“Si claro y tambien Bill, estás pero si bien pendejo.” you replied as Javier laughed before correcting you “

No, no - Bill _pero si está_ bien pendejo”

“What did I say?”

“You called _me _a fucking idiot” he replied with a mischievous glint in his eyes “Ay, but you do learn quick though”

“I’ve had a good teacher” you replied nudging him slightly with your shoulder “But thank you so much for agreeing to teach me. I’ve had so much fun. How ever can I return the favour?”

“Me debes un beso” he grinned as you tried to work that one out.

“Have you taught me that one already? I don’t know think I know it” you admitted

Leaning forward so your lips were almost touching he whispered “I said ‘You owe me a kiss’ ”

Looking deep into his brown eyes, you smiled and simply replied “Si señor” before placing your lips softly on his.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations: [most are self explanatory – but just in case & apologies if I’ve messed any up - feel free to correct me if I’ve made a mistake]
> 
> Espaňol - Spanish  
Hermosa – beautiful  
Por ejemplo: Micah es un hijo de puta – For example: Micah is a son of a bitch  
Si claro y tambien Bill, estás pero si bien pendejo. - I agree and also Bill, you are a fucking idiot  
Bill pero si está bien pendejo. - Bill is a fucking idiot  
Me debes un beso – You owe me a kiss  
Si Señor – Yes Sir


End file.
